whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Robinson
Colin Robinson is an energy vampire. He is a main character in ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series). Biography Colin lived in the Staten Island vampire residence with fellow vampires Nandor, Nadja and Laszlo, and Nandor’s familiar Guillermo. He worked in an office and frequently fed off his co-workers by boring them with inane conversations. Outside of work hours, Colin gained energy by aggravating his roommates and trolling people online. "A Shadows Short: Electronic Energy Drainage" - [[FX]] Shortly after the documentary crew arrived, the vampires received a letter from Baron Afanas, a ferocious member of vampire royalty, saying that he will visit them soon. Afanas was brought in a stone coffin to the vampires’ attic. The reunion went badly, with the Baron lamenting the vampires not having taken over New York, and threatening them with death if they do not do so by the time he reawakens. Colin then drained the energy of the virgins the vampires had hoped to feast on (Jenna and Jonathan) before the other vampires could eat them. This left the two humans with no nutritional value and they were allowed to leave alive. Reflecting upon the Baron’s demands, Colin suggested the vampires start their plot to take over Staten Island by meeting with Staten Island Borough Council, which Colin regularly attends to feast on the banality. After Colin fed off energy by giving a dull talk on zoning ordinances, Nandor warned the council that he would take over, but was not taken seriously as it had nothing to do with the purpose of the evening’s meeting. At Colin's suggestion, Nandor decided to treat the junior councilperson Doug Peterson as a “pawn” to take down council president Barbara Lazarro. He hypnotised Doug from a distance and controled his mind. Meanwhile, Laszlo targeted Lazarro to win her favour. He knocks on her door asking if there is any way the city could be improved, she mentioned that the city’s raccoon problem was getting out of control. He lured dozens of raccoons to him with a pungi, killed them, and left their bodies on Lazarro’s front porch. Lazarro was horrified rather than grateful and decried the incident at the next council meeting. Peterson violently insulted and threatened the council, only to be tackled by security. Realising neither plan has worked, the vampires left, apart from Colin, who stayed to feast on the agitation. A new employee named Evie Russell joined Colin’s office. Upon realising he could not feed off her energy and that she kept telling tragic stories about herself to colleagues, he correctly assumed that she was an emotional vampire feeding off people’s pity. Both vampires cornered another worker, Biff, into a toilet and drained his energy so much that he fell into a coma. After work hours, the two vampires confronted each other and had a psychic battle in the office before collapsing to the ground. Realising they are both lonely, they decided to date each other. Colin enjoyed dating Evie and the two drained the office energy heavily. However, after a few weeks, Evie begins to demonise Colin to gain pity from the other office workers, claiming she couldn’t afford to stay at her place and Colin was unwilling to let her stay at his. Realising the relationship was now unhealthy, Colin broke up with Evie and wished her well. She appeared to be upset with this, but was actually using her pitiful state to feed off him again. Reconsidering their plan to take over New York, the vampires decided to meet with Simon the Devious, the leader of the Manhattan vampires and owner of the popular vampire nightclub The Sassy Cat Club. They met with Simon and he only agreed to join forces if Laszlo handed over his witch skin hat. Laszlo eventually agreed, and Simon went back on his word and kicked the roommates out of the club. While attempting to eat Phil, the vampires’ new neighbour, Laszlo entered his window in bat form only to be beaten unconscious with a broom by Phil’s girlfriend. As Colin, Nandor and Guillermo planned to get him out, Staten Island Animal Control arrived and took a caged Laszlo to their shelter, with Colin and Nandor in pursuit. Nandor failed to hypnotise the animal control workers into freeing him, so he tried two other methods of infiltrating the holding room: flying into the window as a bat, which only resulted in him accidentally freeing the wrong bat, and transforming into a dog so he could get taken in, which left him trapped in a cage himself. Meanwhile, Colin stayed at the reception to drain the energy of the worker, Bobby. Guillermo called Nadja for help and Bobby was so drained that she easily hypnotised him into giving her the door passcode to let Laszlo and Nandor out. Colin sensed angry energy from the attic and realised Afanas was finally awakening. The Baron requested to have a ‘night on the town’ with Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja. Afanas borrowed clothes from Colin to fit in. The vampires became intoxicated from drinking the blood of drunken and drugged humans. They just about arrived back at the flat as dawn approached, only for Afanas to burn to death when Guillermo opened the front door, which Colin witnessed the aftermath of. After burying Afanas, Colin’s vampire roommates were summoned to the Vampiric Council at the Temple of Blood-Devourers to be tried for the Baron’s murder. As the council ruled that all trials should have a local vampire representative, Colin was included as a judge. Guillermo confessed to the murder, only for Nandor to confess instead to keep him safe. The vampires were sentenced to death by sunlight and Colin felt powerless to fight against the decision. The vampires were locked in a well and as the sunlight approached, Colin shielded them with a beach umbrella. Guillermo smuggled the vampires, in bat form, out of the well using a cardboard box. Nadja turned Jenna into a vampire and tried to teach her how to shapeshift into a bat. Upon overhearing the lesson, Colin revealed that he can transform into a gecko and impressed Jenna by demonstrating this talent. "A Shadows Short: Non-Bat Form" - [[FX]] When Colin’s household was asked to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy, Colin took part and prepared his basement bedroom for the event. The event was cut short when Jeremy, the human virgin for the vampires to feast on, was seen by the guests having sex with another vampire, Constantin. Despite the early ending, Colin was later seen enjoying a card game with Jeremy and Constantin. Guillermo had the DNA of all the vampires tested, and Colin found out that he was 100% white. Nandor discovered he had a direct descendant called Madelaine living in Staten Island and tried to greet her at her window, despite Colin warning him not to. The 94-year-old Madelaine collapsed and died at the sight of Nandor. Colin attended her funeral, unaffected by the religious imagery present, but left early to watch TV. Behind the Scenes *The FX YouTube channel features several videos of Colin reading “bedtime stories” to bore the viewer. Books he has read include Meditations by Marcus Aurelius, "Energy Vampire Bedtime Stories: Meditations" - [[FX]] The Art of Public Speaking by Dale Carnegie "Energy Vampire Bedtime Stories: The Art of Public Speaking" - [[FX]] and The Origin of the Species by Means of Natural Selection by Charles Darwin. "Energy Vampire Bedtime Stories: Origin of Species" - [[FX]] Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"Pilot" **"City Council" **"Werewolf Feud" **"Manhattan Night Club" **"Animal Control" **"Baron's Night Out" **"The Trial" **"Citizenship" **"The Orgy" **"Ancestry" References Category:Vampires Category:Psychic Vampires Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters